Happy Anniversary!
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname have been married for 200years and his wife is going to give him an Anniversary he'll never forget! Gift fic for Sagakure-san! Without here we would have no scantilations, and we all owe her thanks. Warning list in-fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Yuuki or Kaname

GiftFic for : Sagakure-san! Without Sagakure-san, we in the west would be severely limited in our ability to get fast translations of VK mangas out there for free. As she would say 'Support the Series!', but we thank her for making VK widely available to all English speaking fans. (BTW Sagakure, I'm also known as Plumespixie2 on LJ, in case you're like 'who is this?')

A/N: This is a Yuuki/Kaname fic. WARNINGS include: D/s sexual relationship, consensual abuse, incest, anal, DP (digital DP) and oral sex. Yuuki might seem OOC, but they've now been together for TWO HUNDRED YEARS and I HOPE after that long she'd be more comfortable with her husband in the bedroom! XD Review if you want it to be continued, cuz I'm really not sure if people are going to like this or not…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hundred years.

Two hundred years to the day since they had officially married.

His kingdom was secure, and he bowed to no one. He ruled supreme and there was a peace between humans and vampires that unprecedented in all of history. The Cross family, the descendants of Kien, served as liaisons and Aidou's son had taken Takuma's place long ago as second in command.

There were many who wondered, in this time of peace and prosperity, when the king and queen were known for their stern but fair, and never cruel methods of ruling…

_Why was there a dungeon in the basement? A dungeon with every conceivable form of torture and restraint device?_

No one had ever seen this dungeon, but the rumors of it's existence were too substantial to ignore.

No one had ever heard of the Kuran family taking a prisoner, but the servants whispered in the halls that none-the-less there was a sub-basement to house, directly below where the King and Queen chose to sleep that held a most fearsome sound-proof room indeed.

There were a few rumors that the queen had a few… tendencies… and that her sweet submissive nature carried over into the bedroom. Some thought her fearsome and powerful brother and husband took full advantage of her desire to please him…

_If only they knew…._

~*~*~*~

"Tadaima." Kaname entered the private living room of the suite he shared with Yuuki. He was loaded down with shopping bags and his coat was heavy with rain. His wavy dark hair was plastered to his forehead, and his eyes were heavy with fatigue.

Yuuki, on the other hand was the picture of simple beauty. Clothed in a flimsy white negligee, with spaghetti straps and an empire neckline and waist; she was something out of a portrait. Her hair was left free, dancing about her shoulders and her face was free of make-up. The queen was seated in a wingback red velvet covered chair, casually reading a manga of some sort and nibbling on a stick of pocky.

_Shiki-san has been here. _Kaname quickly deduced, judging by her snack.

Without bothering to look up, Yuuki moved her feet from the floor to a matching ottoman, and shifted her weight to the side, stretching her legs to give a nice view of the curve of her thighs and evenly intoned, "You are _late._"

Kaname gulped, and lowered his gaze. He _was_ late… _on their anniversary; _and a centennial anniversary at that. He had been held up while shopping for the perfect gift and the rain had delayed him even further.

Yuuki finally deigned to look up at her wayward King, through narrowed eyes, deigning to speak in that cool tone once more, "I have been _waiting._"

Immediately, Kaname dropped the packages in his hands, and remorse and regret flooded through him. She deserved so much better than him. He'd failed her so much, and so often. He always tried to be a perfect husband, a perfect mate; attempting to make up for all she had been through in early days, all _he _had put her through… However, while he was a proficient politician, he remained forever unworthy of the light, bright hime-sama he was married to. "Forgive me." Kaname glanced up through his wild black bangs to see her reaction.

Her aura flared and mischievous smirk curled those delicate pink lips upwards while cinnamon eyes flashed to red for the briefest of moments. When her tongue peaked out to wet her lips, and Kaname felt himself shiver.

He knew exactly what that look meant.

He would have to _earn _her forgiveness.

Pay for wasting her time… _Pay _with blood and sweat and pain… Pay with humiliation and (if was lucky) by _making it up to her…_

"Perhaps, Onii-sama should _earn _forgiveness…" Yuuki purred and leaned back, finally setting her book and snack down on the table next to her and playfully toying with a long wild lock of her hair. Suddenly she stilled and looked contemplative… Kaname watched her contemplate his "punishment" and felt the stir of excitement and butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to know what she would make him do, was eager to begin his atonement for his many sins and he relished the moment when her razor sharp voice finally issued a clear command, **"Beg for it."**

Kaname hit his knees and leaned forward in a deep bow, pressing his hands and forehead to the floor. "I humbly beg the forgiveness of my most revered and honored wife. I will happily accept any punishment you deem fitting, _mistress_."

While Kaname _never _spoke _im_politely, (he was not one to toss around _kisama _or even _teme, _without good reason)hearing him speak in such a manner, with such politeness in his speech, as though he were _lower _than another - to address someone as if he were a _servant_ - and they above him… _It should be unthinkable…_

This great and terrible king of Vampires should stand taller than all others, bow to no one and address no one as his superior… _In theory._

In _practice_ the king of the vampires considered himself as existing merely to serve his queen. He was her servant, and it was his pride to serve her. He would do her bidding or die accomplishing the task. It was really quite simple…

Kaname existed for Yuuki.

Without Yuuki, Kaname's life was meaningless and much like the samurai of olden days he spent his entire life in and pledged his entire strength in service to _her._ Her command over him was absolute and if she were to order him to fall upon a blade; rip out his own heart and feed it to her on a silver platter, lay down and die… He would do so.

Without hesitation or reserve, without fear and without stopping to ask her _'why' _, he would end his existence if she so wished it. His continued life was merely her _whim._

Everything he did he did for her. Everything he did _not _do – he did for her. Everything he _wished _to do and everything he ever planned to do… _Was for his precious girl._

_Yuuki._

He _ruled_ – for her. To maintain Kuran power was to maintain her comfort and safety.

He would _kill_– for her. To instill fear in others and mete out justice to criminals was only a way of creating a just and perfect world for her to live in.

He _**lived**__ for her, __**and, **_He _would __**die**__ – _for _her. _His life had no meaning, if she were not in it. He refused to live alone again.

For Yuuki, he would destroy the heavens and build them up again more perfectly than before; place the stars in the alignment she desired. He would present to her the head of a god on a platter, if she so desired it.

He would accept _anything _she gave him. _Kindness, cruelty, love, hate, affection or punishment._ It did not matter. Any scrap of attention she threw his way was more than his cold black monstrous heart deserved, and he would cherish it for the gift it was.

"Please…" He whispered, "Punish me…"

Yuuki watched her husband cower before her and was filled with a love so strong and burning so bright that she felt her heart could not hold it all.

This was what he wanted… What he needed.

He lived his life as a master of all, constantly catered to, constantly in control and with the ever-present pressure of people looking to him for guidance. His word was law, and with great power, came the crushing weight of terrible responsibility.

Only with her, when they played these marital 'games' of dominance and submission, where they toyed with and defined their kunshin style relationship, could he ever find the freedom to acquiesce to the desires of another. Only here was there someone who could make his decisions for him.

He did not have to think. He did not have to plot and plan and he did not have to worry… He could give himself over the care of his wife, trusting her to reign over him and he could find freedom in his slavery.

He could find _happiness _in his physical pain, and _freedom _in his ultimate slavery and submission to the only person who loved him for _him. _

His subjects loved him as a king. The nobles loved him as their leader.

_Yuuki loved him as __**a man**__… As merely 'Kaname'._

"Come to me," she beckoned, more softly this time… Bracing herself before allowing the 'character' of 'dominatrix' to take over.

In order to become what he needed, Yuuki had only to access the violent fangs of her nature and unleash them on the only person who could withstand them and not only live to tell about it – but enjoy it… It was something she rarely allowed herself to be… The feral creature who thrived on the pain and blood of others, but it was also something that she _needed _to keep her sanity.

It had been awhile since the last time she had let go the tight reigns of social pressure and learned behavior, and uncollared its cruel nature and she could feel the feral she-beast lurking below the surface, ready to pounce.

She needed this opportunity to 'vent' her frustrations as much as he needed to feel the freedom of bearing the brunt of them.

Tonight was going to be an interesting night…

He made to rise but an invisible force shoved him back to the ground and caused pain to prickle along his skin as though lightning were caressing his nerve endings; every hair stood on end. He shook beneath the weight of it and smiled to himself.

_She has finally mastered the powers of a pureblood…_

It had taken Yuuki nearly 100 years to become anything close to 'proficient' with the use of her powers and still only recently had she mastered the control that was necessary to perform this kind of 'controlled attack'. She now had several forms, wolf, bat, owl, and occasionally panther. She and Kaname were truly animals… But the worst of their violent natures always found the most expression when they were humanoid.

Pride surged through him. His little girl had grown up so well, despite her setbacks.

"Say _'please'…_" She taunted lightly, watching as he struggled beneath the crushing aura she had surrounded him with. True, if he were to fight back he could easily escape, but he never resisted her, no matter what she did to him.

Kaname was her play thing… Wanted to be her plaything… Wanted to let her have sovereignty over his every movement, his every action…

Kaname felt the pressure on the back of his skull slowly increase and the bridge of his aristocratic nose was pressed to the floor so hard he thought it would break. The thrill of helplessness surged through him and he waited until the last possible moment before he choked out, "Mistress, please!"

The pressure eased, and Yuuki settled back into the chair with a satisfied smirk, "_Crawl, _to me, _Kaname…"_ She spoke his name mockingly. His very name insisted he was the center of it all – he was that which all else hinged upon, and she made him into nothing more than her slave in carnal pleasure.

He loved it.

"Hai, _kaka-ue_" The odd use of 'kaka' and 'ue' together was something he'd come up with on his own. To refer to his 'wife' and add the 'ue' on the end of it, to signify that she was 'above' him in ranking was a play on language he'd invented for these moments.

Without daring to raise his eyes, Kaname followed the planks of the floor to where she sat in her light sleeping robe.

Using her perfectly manicured toes (also his doing) to gently lift his chin, she tilted that beautiful face upwards. Yuuki swept her hair to one side, exposing her neck as she tilted her head. She watched in satisfaction as Kaname's eyes glowed an eerie red as he stared at the cool expanse of skin and watched her pulse throb in the jugular there.

Without thinking too much about it he yielded easily when she pushed her largest toe into his mouth and he began to suck and swirl his tongue around the sensitive digit. He brought his palm up to cradle her delicate ankle and continued to worship her feet with his kisses, drawing each individual toe into his mouth and when he was done planting soft wet kisses along the side of her foot to her ankle.

He was pleased to hear small sounds of pleasure emenateing from her throat and an increase in heart rate as her scent became laced with desire. Her body temperature increased with each kiss he planted higher and higher until he reached her knee.

He did not dare travel higher, under the hem of her nightgown, without permission. He lingered there, running his warm wet tongue over her skin and waiting for a command.

He looked up when he felt her small hands twine themselves in his hair and he sucked in a shocked breathe when she yanked his head back painfully and roughly – pulling his hair by the roots.

"Pleasure me." Yuuki chocked out, no longer embarrassed to demand the services he so freely offered.

"Thank you, Mistress." He responded gruffly, sliding his hands up her smooth pale thighs and watching as she adjusted so her ass was on the edge of the chair and her knees were spread wide. She briefly let go his hair and lifted her bottom to pull the nightdress over he head, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath.

Kaname stared at the delishious picture she presented. She sat completely nude with her legs parted and her pink wet sex glistening and exposed to him. Her small soft breasts were tipped with lightly tanned nipples, which were budded with her anticipation and desire. Her trim stomach and tapered waist accentuated the curve of her hips and the dip of her hip bones, made even more pronounced as she tilted forward and offered her center up for his oral delight.

"God, Yuuki… You're beautiful…" He complimented, in awe as he always was when he looked upon his little sister's nude body. She was any and everything he could possibly want in a mate.

The response he got was for her to move nearly faster than his eyes could see and slap him across the face. The stinging pain exploded across his mind and burned away the feelings of guilt he harbored… The inadequacy was atoned for, if only for a moment.

"_Are you hungry, Kaname?"_ Yuuki whispered seductively, trailing the same fingertips she had used to slap him down the column of her slender throat, as she re-adjusted her position to make herself available for him once more.

"Yes, Mistress." Kaname bowed his head, not entire sure what he'd done wrong, but willing to accept the consequence of her displeasure without questioning it.

"Then perhaps you should shut-up…" She whispered, reaching down and grabbing his hair in a death grip once more, yanking hard on the roots, before shoving his face between her long lean thighs and forcing his mouth into contact with the dripping lips of her sex, "… and _eat…"_ She finished.

Kaname groaned as his nostrils were immediately filled with the tangy clean scent of her wet sex. He snaked his tongue out to taste her and lapped gently at the plump lips of her sex, before burying that warm muscle deep between those lips and twards the wet center of her opening, tasting her liquid desire for him. He drug his tongue upwards, spreading that molten liquid higher and higher until he could use his tip to circle the swollen bud at the apex of her thighs and take pride in the moan he could hear, and the twitching of her thigh muscles that accompanied it.

Yuuki effortlessly moved her legs further apart and hooked her knees over the arm-rests of the wingback chair, spreading herself impossibly wide and making his access even easier. She felt each twitch of his tongue over her pleasure center and could feel her own moisture beginning to drip down following the curve of her behind.

One of his hands came up and he used his fingers to part her lips and fully display the proud pink pearl that was throbbing and aching as the starbursts of pleasure began to unfurl in her stomach and the aching pressure demanded he provide thickness to fill her center to compliment his oral efforts.

"Your… Fingers… Fuck me with your fingers!" She gasped, shoving her hips forward demandingly.

Kaname's pants were strained around his rock hard erection now, and it was an ache that was bodering on pain. He groaned in tortured agony when he felt himself pulse at her dirty words.

Yuuki and he had been together for exactly 200 years today, and long ago both had gotten over any sort of 'embaressment' when it came to sex. Sometimes they made love, with gentle kisses and sweet words and candles, and euphamisms… But some nights… These nights… They would _fuck _like the wild beasts they truly were beneath the human façade.

Kaname growled and roughly shoved two fingers into the wet opening his little sister and mate. He felt her shudder and contact around him and spasming more wildly when he curled those digits to press into the rough raised place within her. His tongue continued to dance over her pleasure bud teasingly and occasionally he shook his head from side to side roughly, like a dog with a bone.

"Ung…" Yuuki groaned and gyrated her hips in time with the hard pumping of his fingers, but managed to reach down and dig her sharp nails into the sensitive skin of his neck.

Kaname whimpered as the pain shot down his spine.

"You forgot something!" Yuuki cried out, sounding annoyed. She moved a single hand to part her nether lips for him, leaving his hand now free.

Kaname understood and nodded as he continued to work both his fingers within her tight wet sheathe and his tongue and lips over her clit. Kaname pulled the two fingers buried within her tight pussy out, and replaced them with fingers from his recently freed hand. The two dripping digits from her pussy were now burrowed between the pale firm cheeks of her ass and he slowly pushed them into her tight puckered rear opening; filling Yuuki in both places at once.

"Oh god, yes… Fuck! Good boy, Kaname… Good boooooy…" Yuuki praised, still holding her lips open to expose her clit with one hand and gripping his head with the other. She felt completely filled, totally stretched and the pinch of her rear opening being penetrated and the added pressure has her right on the edge of orgasm. The pressure in her belly was nearly more than she could bear and Yuuki's fangs were long and her eyes were bright-red as she shoved his head down harder onto her. "Suck!" She ordered, "Suck!" and made sure to dig her nails into her older brother's scalp and yank his hair so hard that if he were human she would have yanked it out by the roots.

Gods, she was so very _good _at this game now. _Hurt me __**more… **_ Kaname silently begged. Outwardly he whined like a love-starved puppy and wrapped his lips around her swollen jewel and sucked lightly while continuing to co-ordinate the pumping of his fingers in both of her tight passage ways.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Yuuki screamed and threw her head back and her hips forward to ride his fingers even more roughly as the white-hot pleasure coiled in her gut and exploded in a clench of muscles and a gush of fluid into his eager mouth, and, when she yanked him back slightly out of hyper-sensitivity, a secondary gush all over his face, which he received eagerly.

When she had calmed her breathing and Kaname had removed his fingers from her body he sat before her, waiting to see if his performance was worthy of his lover's praise… He was rock hard, and his member was straining so hard against his pants that he was beginning to feel slightly sick to his stomach; overwhelming need for stimulation and release made his body shake and he waited long moments for her to recover.

Yuuki almost laughed at how he looked like a puppy eager for a treat or a pat on the head. She gestured him to come up closer to her and he put his elbows on the chair and looked into her eyes while she wrapped her arms around his slender shoulders and soothed him with strokes to his hair.

The young queen leaned forward a bit more and trailed a hand down between their bodies, over his chest and lean stomach and down to where she knew he would be hard for her. She stroked him lightly over his pants, cradled his large arousal in her small palm felt how he shook with the effort of keeping himself from pressing into her hand.

"Good." She purred, leaning down and running her wet tongue over the shell of his ear, and he shivered in response.

She held back the need to rip into him, instead allowing her small fingers to come to his belt and work the metal buckle and leather free.

Without warning, Yuuki captured the cartilage of his ear between her blunt front teeth and bit down, feeling the spongy flesh between her teeth and hearing his hiss of pain, and the rise in his heart rate was delicious.

"Oh god, Yuuki… Please… please…" He was near to tears with his frustration, and that's exactly where she wanted him.

_Begging on his knees._

_This _was her outlet. _Never _would Yuuki allow the vampiric beast inside her to harm another… except for Kaname. She squeezed his member more firmly and she heard his deep growl of appreciation.

That caged animal within needed an outlet, and Kaname was the perfect person to provide her with a way to sate the vampire that craved blood, power, and violence. He was probably the only person on earth strong enough to withstand her when she allowed the sadistic side of her psyche to take over, and, he _enjoyed _being hurt by her.

Yuuki removed his belt and set it aside… Perhaps she might need it later…

She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, pushing both the pants and his boxer-briefs down with both hands as she moved to nick his neck with her sharp teeth, coming around his neck to his other ear, as she fought to keep herself from digging deeply into his flesh with her fangs, while her throat fought off sudden dryness.

Kaname could feel the sudden tension in her, the aura of her desire to hurt him was thick in the air around them. Only rarely did Yuuki need to 'blow of steam', usually their games were more for his benefit than hers, but _tonight _it was clear she was thirsting to punish him… And _thirsting _for him.

She wanted his blood… And he wanted to give it to her.

"Mistress…" He groaned as she worried his cartilage between her blunt teeth, "Are you… in need of me?"

Without responding Yuuki pulled back and slapped him so hard she drew blood from his lip and nose. "Do not question me."

She rose and walked to the nightstand, removing a collar and leash from the drawer as Kaname righted himself on his knees. He kept his eyes trained on the ground and felt her approach him, "Stand, and strip." She ordered.

Kaname rose to his full height, but kept his gaze submissively on the ground as he pushed his pants and boxer-briefs from his knees to his ankles and stepped out of them, then removed his shirt, and finally, his socks.

He stood before her bare as the day this body was born, as she circled him like a predator circling prey.

He felt a hard kick to the back of his knee and he didn't fight the urge to fall to his knees once again. Yuuki smiled a small smile at how his arousal strained to reach his belly button, and bounced slightly when he fell, only to spring back upwards, this time leaking a bead of pre-cum.

Her small breasts hung in his face as she leaned forward and secured the collar tightly to his neck and took hold of the end of the leash firmly. "On all fours." She insisted, and he instantly complied.

She 'walked' him over to the book case in their bedroom and tipped a copy of 'Justine' by the Marquis De Sade at just the perfect angle, watching as what appeared to be a wall moved slightly, becoming a shoji door she could slide to the side and she stepped in to the elevator, which would take them to their 'play room'.

"Come Kaname… I'm hardly done with my Onii-sama." He took his place on all fours next to her in the elevator and shivered at the cold metal on his palms and knees. He smiled slightly though when she ran a small hand through his hair and over his shoulder and back, coming all the way down to his rounded ass and pausing to squeeze his cheek.

"I have something new to show you…" She whispered as the elevator door closed and the carriage began it's descent. One of her fingers lightly traced his rear opening and he fought to keep from thrusting back against the warm finger teasing him, but he could not help the way he tilted his hips and arched his back to make his backside more available for her plundering.

"Oh yes… I think you'll _enjoy _this, Onii-sama…"


	2. Guilt and a surprise

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! THE GENIUS MATSURI HINO-SENSEI DOES. I ONLY HUMBLY USE HER CHARACTERS FOR MY OWN PERVERSE ENJOYMENT!

A/N: Chapter 2 of my Gift!Fic for Sagakure-san. Merry X-Mas, I hope you got some good Kentucky Fried Chicken!

Title: Happy Anniversary! chapter 2

Author: Ravyn_Skye

Words: 2,500ish really. if you don't count the word 'smack' XD

Genre: HENTAI!

Rated: MA OR XXX (ADULTS ONLY!)

Warnings: Spanking, D/s, Anal play, FUTANARI (Yuuki grows a penis – like Kaname re-grew his hand)

A/N: All the bondage furniture I've described is REAL. All the toys and spanking equipment is REAL. You can purchase many of these things custom from www. northboundleather . ca --- ADULT WEBSITE!

Psst… Creative use of Japanese 'kaiotto' would be roughly… Pet Husband… xD Ikuse, is a command to 'let's go' or in english we might say 'come' even though iku is 'to go'... It's complicated. Just bare with me, as I'm sure there are already Japanese words in use in the fetish community, but I don't know them all okay?

~*~

Kaname felt the cool rush of air from the chilly but well-stocked basement-dungeon as the elevator doors opened. He did not raise his eyes from staring at the ground while on all fours, with his rear end jutting towards his mistress's fingers which were teasing his puckered opening. Kaname shook with the effort of _not _thrusting himself backwards in an attempt to force those fingers to penetrate him, knowing that, if he thrust in to the fingers his_ oh-so-wonderfully-cruel _mistress was just as apt to pull them away entirely as she was to give him what he wanted.

It was always a gamble with her; keeping him constantly unsure and helpless feeling. Just as he enjoyed.

It was one of the things he loved most about her; the way she kept him 'on his toes' and second-guessing the situation.

He felt one sharply manicured fingernail circle his asshole and whined like a needy puppy.

Yuuki pulled the finger away and Kaname let out a disappointed breath, making Yuuki chuckle softly, as she walked in front of him, still holding the leash to her submissive husband's collar.

"Ikuse, kaiotto" Yuuki led the way over to a wall where various spanking tools (paddles, tawse, whips, canes, cat 'o nine tails, wooden spoons, etc.,) hung from a peg board, and there were long shelves full of plastic boxes which contained all the equipment, toys, (cock rings, vibrators, dildos, anal beads and plugs, ball gags, blindfolds, restraints, ropes, and more) and some contained lotions, creams, lubrication, etc., Every conceivable thing that could be imagined and that money could buy was kept here; all for their "games".

The "dungeon" itself was furnished a large wardrobe containing various role-playing costumes. Everything from PVC and leather corsets (for both of them to wear) to schoolgirl outfits, nurse outfits, Lolita dresses, and more hung from the hangers while thigh-high stockings, pantyhose, (in both Kaname and Yuuki's sizes) and pink lacey panties, leather thongs, garter belts, opera length gloves, bras of varying styles, bustiers, babydoll negliges and teddys stocked it's drawers. (Kaname decked out elbow-length gloves, frilly panties, garter belt, thigh-high stockings, high-heels and topped off with a frilly male-cut corset was truly a sight to behold.)

The actual "furniture" of their dungeon included a custom-made bed with four posters, and a canopy top, but also three extra bars running length wise across the top, and two criss-crossing width wise, creating a situation where one could kneel on the bed and have their hands tied to these bars over their head.

There were spanking benches, a large St. Andrews cross (a person sized 'X' shaped frame with cuffs on all four points of the 'X' to attach to wrists and ankles), bondage chairs, and 'service' chairs where Yuuki could sit comfortably with her legs wide open resting on individual leg rests (Like a Lay-z-boy, but with two wide set foot rests instead of a single center placed foot rest) while Kaname was cuffed to a bench/ottoman in front of her and it put his face in the perfect position to perform oral sex. There were frames set up to keep Kaname in various positions, hooks from the ceiling for suspension from either wrist cuffs or shibari ropes, (Yuuki was quite the proficient nawashi, after hundreds of years of practice), and even the typical 'love swing' set up on a frame.

This basement was _huge _out of necessity, there were so many of the trappings and trimmings of a fetish enthusiast lifestyle. Hell, on a whim, Kaname had purchased an exam table from a doctor's office complete with stirrups just so he and Yuuki could act out 'medical' scenes if they so desired.

There was a kitchenette area, always stocked with food, wine, and blood (the ice-cubes and whipped cream came in particular handy), a large shower stall with a bench in it so Yuuki could sit while Kaname washed her or she washed him, a large Jacuzzi bathtub, and in the corner a toilet room.

All in all, everything they would need to stay in this room for more than a week, if they so desired (and at times, they had) was here.

It was certainly _nice _being independently wealthy.

Being a fetish lover was one thing, but being a pureblood vampire made it a bit more… _difficult _in some ways… After all, _typical _restraints could do nothing against the strength of Kaname (or Yuuki, for that matter), and the look Zero had given them when they asked if they could have handcuffs, wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, ropes and chains that were carved with hunter spells could have frozen the fires of hell.

_Take your kinky shit and go. The hunters get nervous around you guys, who we are not allowed to kill._

"_Thank you, Zero-taichou!" Yuuki had jumped up to hug him and instantly found hunter weapons pointed at her from all directions. _

_Zero shook his head 'no' and Yuuki just waved her hand, sending the hunters crashing in to the walls of the building. Not enough to hurt them, but enough that she could join her husband in walking out the door of the association unhindered._

"_Inbreeders." One particularily brave hunter called after them. Kaname turned, smirked and grabbed Yuuki up in his arms, "__**Onii-sama**__!?" Yuuki blushed as he kissed her dramatically for all to see. "Ummm… __**Imouto-chan**__…" He growled loudly enough for the hunters to hear, some of them gagging in response._

"_That was very, Very naughty __**Onii-sama**__… I do believe you are making the hunters __**uncomfortable**__, my love. I suppose you'll have to be __**punished **__when we get home…" Yuuki gestured to the large box of restraints Zero had given them without a question as to their intended use; Yuuki was pretty sure he wasn't stupid. After all, he _was _157 years old now… Almost 35 in human years._

"_I can't wait, Kuran." He smiled._

"_We'll see about that… Kuran." Yuuki responded with a smirk._

_Sometimes, they couldn't help themselves… It was just too __**fun… **_

**~*~**

"What do you wish of me, Mistress?" Kaname asked while still on all fours staring at the floor. He was wondering, after 200 years of marriage, what she could possibly have for him that would a 'surprise', but he dare not ask.

Yuuki moved to retrieve a cock ring and a small bit of lubrication to make it easier to put on. With a jerk of his leash, she commanded "Sit in seiza."

Kaname came to his knees, and Yuuki leaned down and spread his legs apart in a 'V'. She lubricated his member, which, thankfully the trip down the elevator and the cold air had worked to lessen his erection somewhat. Before he could harden fully again under her lubricating strokes, she slipped the cock ring over his head and down to the base, being careful not to pinch his foreskin on the way down.

Once the hard plastic ring was in place, Yuuki stroked Kaname's cock with her hand while he bit his lip and gently thrust into her hand, bringing him to full, aching, throbbing, arousal once more. The cock ring would ensure he stay like that, ready for Yuuki's use and pleasure at any time, and making his own orgasm more difficult to attain.

While she stroked and teased him, Yuuki thought about how she wanted this 'scene' to go…

Yuuki looked at the blissful look on his face as she stroked his cock and decided on the perfect punishment.

"Kaname?"

Kaname was so busy concentrating on the sensations of her small palm running up and down his lubricated member – slightly… _pleasantly dulled _– by the cock ring in place that he was slightly slow to realize she had asked him a question.

Suddenly there was no more pleasant stroking and instead there was pain exploding across his face.

Yuuki did _not _allow Kaname to be slow in responding to her. She stopped teasing him and pulled her hand back to cuff him in the side of the face. "Pay attention when I'm speaking to you!"

Kaname, shamed by his misbehavior and disrespect of his mistress in favor of focusing on his own unimportant pleasures looked down in submission. "Sumimasen…" He mumbled.

"Now… Exactly how many minutes late was my way-ward 'king'?" Yuuki petted him lightly on the head while pretending to think about it.

Kaname didn't know if he should answer. Was this a rhetorical question, or did she want him to speak?

Taking a gamble, he lowered his eyes and whispered, "I believe it was two hundred and six minutes, mistress."

A wicked, _wicked _gleam and a slow cat-like smile spread across Yuuki's face then. "Oh, I see… Two-hundred and six, eh?"

He remained quiet as Yuuki leaned down and removed his leash, but kept his collar on. "To _the bench _then." She ordered.

Instantly Kaname crawled over to the velvet-covered spanking bench. It was an absolutely humiliating experience, as Yuuki came around to cuff his hands and ankles in place, while he lay on the flat, slightly inclined surface, which put his ass in the air, higher than his head.

Kaname shivered, when Yuuki pressed a finger to his forehead and his world faded to black. She had stolen his sight, for the time being; and he had let her.

He heard her moving about and felt her aura crackle in the air, and suddenly something perfectly round and hard was being forced into his mouth. "Open up, Onii-sama." Kaname obeyed and when the ball-gag was in place he lowered his head so she could buckle the leather straps to the device.

"A stroke for each minute… That seems fair, no?" Yuuki taunted while moving to retrieve her favorite leather tawse.

Again Kaname shivered, waiting for his backside to burn while he simply relished being cuffed, gagged, prone, helpless and at the complete mercy of his wife. He was so _vulnerable _right now, and yet… He always felt _more _vulnerable and naked when in a room of nobles, where he was supposedly the one _in control. _

Anticipation coiled itself in his gut while his breath escaped only through his nose. His unseeing eyes clenched closed as he _waited_…

He felt her warm palm slide over the skin of his posterior, and felt her squeeze the flesh – pry him open and expose the most intimate part of his body – as though she were inspecting him. Seemingly satisfied, she raked her nails roughly over the curve of his ass one final time and brought the thick split-strap leather down.

"Unf." His body sought to lurch forward from the jolt and the sharp sting, but the cuffs attaching him to the bench kept him right in place, ready and waiting for the next blow.

_No where to run… _

The next blow hit and the sharp sting was even more painful, as it seemed Yuuki had made certain to hit the same spot as before.

There was always a moment here at the beginning where fear would creep in and Kaname's resolve to continue would be tested. Truth be told, if he ever wanted to stop it would be easy enough to do so. No hunter's spells could hold him if he truly wished to break free of his bonds. There was always the moment when, for a brief minute, he would question if he could _really _endure this again and, more importantly if he _wanted _to.

These first moments were always more painful, as the endorphins had yet to kick in, and he had yet to find that meditative state where it was no longer pain, but pleasure at the _sensation._

_There is no 'pain', only intense sensation… _

He had very little time to contemplate though, as a quick sucession of lashes left him sweating while he felt the heated sting creep to his hind-quarters and he knew his pale ass must be fire-red.

The next stage was always when the beast inside him would _roar _and he would have to force himself not to struggle in the binds or to make protest. There was a part of his nature that found this entire situation completely at odds with instinct and would loudly insist that he _fight _and _struggle _against anyone who would dare to physically strike him.

This was the most rewarding part of it all – the _reason _he wished so strongly for this domination.

This was when he could _stomp _that feral creature _down _and prove to himself over and over that he was _not _just a violent beast with crushing fangs – he was more than his Vampire instincts.

He defeated his own inner demons again and again with each and every lash of the split-leather strap delivered by Yuuki.

_Yuuki… _

Everything after the conquering of those instincts that let Kaname prove he was still _sane _was when he got to the heart of the matter…

_This was his punishment._

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

His richly deserved punishment, he might add.

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

So, _so much _wrong had been done by him. So many lives… He did not feel the guilt of ending lives, so much as he felt the guilt of _creating _them.

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

He… Some part of _him _was responsible for _each and every _one of the vampires that used to haunt his beloved girl's dreams. He was responsible for every pureblood, every noble, every level E and even the _hunters. (They could not have become what they were if their ancestors had had no Vampire to eat, after all.)_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

He had started it all.

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_He was the original ancestor._

He should have killed himself when he realized the fate the gods had had in store when they created one such as him.

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

He didn't. Instead, he found a mate, turned her… Created an entire race of vile creatures who roamed the earth living off of bloodshed and cruelty. It was no wonder that the hunters has risen up… They had wanted to punish him, and at the time he was too young and arrogant to understand what he truly deserved – to be destroyed.

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

He fought and won, but all that meant was the other humans realized they must become stronger and… _She _had never been a fighter.

_Smack Smack Smack_

The hunters came, and they killed her… His mate. But worse than that they feasted on her flesh until there was nothing left for him to even _grieve over._

_Smack Smack Smack_ _Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

They _ate her._

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

They ate _her, _only to become strong enough to attempt to deafeat _him… _ They only wanted him dead because of his crimes against their kind…

It was…

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_**all **_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

**His**

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

**Fault!**

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

Unknown to him, a few tears started to leak down Kaname's face, even as Yuuki finished off the last of his "spankings". He felt her run her fingers lightly over the his hot, red, ass and then she spread open his cheeks again and inserted something well lubricated, but cold. A familiar feeling by now.

_A vibrating egg… _He quickly deduced, wondering when she didn't yet activate the remote controlled device, what she was waiting for?

Instead his princess moved around to press her lips to his forehead and give him back his sight.

She wiped the tears from his eyes and removed the ball gag, wiping the small bit of slobber off of it and setting in the 'toys to be cleaned' pile.

"_I'm sorry…" _It did not matter how many times he said it or how deeply he meant it from the bottom of his heart…

~*~

"_I'm so sorry, Yuuki… For all the scary vampires in the world…"_

"_Eh? Why is he apologizing for something that happened so long ago?"_

_**Because he was the one who made them all… **_

~*~

His body was already healing, there would be no bruises, and Kaname wished he wasn't a pureblood Vampire – not for the first time.

It was unfair that even his own body refused to let him have the punishment he so deserved.

"Shhh… _Nii-san…" _

"Please… " Kaname stopped crying, his greatest wish now more than ever was to do any and everything he could to attempt to make it up to her… To _serve _her and make her happy.

Yuuki released the cuffs holding Kaname to the bench, and lay back lazily on the 'service chair'. "Come here, Kaname," Yuuki pointed to the area in front of the chair, "Kneel before me, I want to show you something."

Kaname got off the bench and crawled to where Yuuki was seated, moving gingerly and feeling the object buried within him move around as he crawled. He stopped when he was on all fours before her and enjoyed the few swipes of her fingers through his sweat-matted hair.

Leaning back in the chair, Yuuki drew a single nail across the area right above her clitoris, creating a deep gash.

Kaname's eyes went red when he smelled her blood, but much to his shock, he watched as the blood became solid, congealed, twisted and formed itself from a mass of blood into a _shape… _ A familiar one.

Yuuki now had a large, hard penis jutting straight out from directly above her sex. Much like his reformed hand, the penis was perfect. The skin was smooth, the veins were throbbing and it looked as natural on her body as if she'd been born with it.

"Yuuki!?" Kaname didn't know what to say? He'd never even _considered…_ (Oh sure, he could make bats from his blood, wolves, and many other creatures, but an extra appendage had never even crossed his mind...) But he couldn't lie to himself… He had to admit… It turned him on.

He barely had a chance to admire the large cock on his tiny wife before she raked her nails across his face.

"Just because I have a cock, doesn't mean you are no longer to address me as _Mistress._"

Kaname, still too shocked to do much more than stare merely nodded, open-mouthed.

"So… Do you _like it?_" For only a moment, Yuuki broke the character of dominatrix, and asked a genuine question of him.

Not yet willing to commit, Kaname asked a question in return, feeling strange having a conversation while his rear-end was filled. There was something oddly humiliating about that as well. "_Mistress_… Can you… _feel_…?"

Yuuki nodded, and ran her fingers up and down her new appendage, ending with a soft squeeze at the base. "It's very, _very _sensitive..."

Watching her touch herself… her new cock… Knowing she could feel something that was most likely similar to what _he _felt when she touched him… It made Kaname want to take advantage of his superior knowledge; show her how good that cock could feel, and show her how good she had always made _him _feel.

"Yuuki… Would you allow me to…"

Yuuki cut him off, letting her dominating side take over once again; now that she knew he wasn't going to find anything about this new development _off-putting._

Yuuki picked up the remote control to the vibrating egg she'd placed inside Kaname, and hit the switch, watching him shudder and pant with the stimulation. She then leaned down and whispered teasingly, "Kaname…" She gripped the back of his head, pulling on his silky hair in much the same way as she had done upstairs, "First, you're going to _suck _it… and then…" Yuuki chuckled darkly, "_I am going to fuck you._"


	3. Futawha? XD

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own VK or Yuuki or Kaname.

Shout out to: http : // www . myvampireheart . com /2008/09/kaname-x-zero-fanfiction_14 . html!!! Thanks for deciding to post my fics, and I wish you'd have done it sooner so I could have said 'thank you' sooner!

Warnings: D/s, BLOOD-COMING GIRL!COCK. Not for those with gender squicks.

A/n: As promised Sagakure-san! *Hearts* (I wanted to break up this last bit into two chapters, because it seemed more natural that way… and also that way if someone has a blood tentacle squick, they can read this but not the next chapter.)

~*~

Without hesitation, Yuuki used her grip on the back of Kaname's head to force it down onto her lap, where the new appendage waited to be drawn between his pouty lips and pleasured.

She could feel the hot breath escaping the moist cavern of his mouth and when he engulfed her new sexual organ in a hot tight oral-embrace she groaned and pressed herself forward. "Good boy." She strained to give him the praise due while he shivered and drew a hand up to encircle the root of her created-cock.

He drug his hand up and down, focusing his tongue on swirling around the mushroom tip of his wife, and then bobbing eagerly up an down using his saliva to slick his strokes.

Yuuki's fingers buried deep in his hair, guiding him, holding him, moving him up and down along the shaft while he breathed harshly through only his nose. "Deeper, Kaname. Deeper." Yuuki struggled to keep the commanding tone of her voice while her tight channel fluttered against the stimulation of her faux-penis being serviced by her undeniably submissive husband.

He looked so… _natural_… With a huge phallus between his lips and seemed not to have single care as to the implications of this act. Being old and wise often made one realize how unimportant traditional gender-roles were and ego and masculinity became less a concern when you had nothing to _prove_ to anyone.

In response to her demands and the insistent way she forced his head closer to her slim hip bones Kaname took a deep breath and dove forward, moving his hand out of the way to take her completely down the constricting rings of his throat; swallow her whole.

He fought against gagging and new tears came to his eyes in response to her hitting the back of his throat so suddenly, but the pride in his chest expanded when he felt her shudder and heard her groan while wetness dripped from the seam of her other sex and Kaname took the chance of being too forward, by moving the hand that had been wrapped around her phallus and instead plunging his fingers in the much more familiar wet channel and seeking the rough raised place sensitive place within her.

"Yessssss…" Yuuki hissed, tugging his hair and beginning him moving over her cock again while his fingers filled her other sex and swirled and dipped making her clench and shiver in the process.

She was already _close_ and with the dual stimulation she knew she wouldn't last very long against the intensity of it all. She wanted to prolong this…

She pried his head away from her gestured him move backwards while she stood up to loom over him menacingly. Her small fingers dove for his hair again and he opened his mouth subserviently and swallowing her down again. Her legs were shoulder-width apart and his fingers once again made their way inside from his position on his knees before her.

_Violate me._ _Use me. Fuck me. _

His mind screamed for her harsh treatment and his tight rear entrance constricted around the humming toy inside him.

From this new angle Yuuki quickly discovered it was easier if she simply held Kaname's dark head still while she plunged deeply into his mouth on her own; roughly fucking his mouth with no care for his comfort. "Take it Kaname… Take it all…" She tormented while burring herself in exquisite bliss over and over and holding his head still while saliva began to drip from his mouth and his fingers pressed more deeply inside her.

The tightness in her core was overwhelming her and Yuuki absolutely _knew _she was going to come soon, so in a last ditch effort she ripped herself from Kaname's drooling mouth – just in time for a powerful spray of… BLOOD… to escape from her erection and into Kaname's mouth while bloodspatter painted his chin and cheeks and a few drops even made their way along the bridge of his nose up to his forehead.

Now… He hadn't given much thought to what might happen when Yuuki orgasmed with the new appendage, but he certainly hadn't expected her rich, sweet, pureblood as his reward for service… He kept his mouth open while a few smaller spurts emptied from her – his eyes red but submissively trained on the ground as he fought his clawing instincts to keep from closing his mouth and gulping down her bloody release.

His hand slipped from between her thighs and he noted how the smell of sex and blood permeated _everything… _and all he wanted was permission to lick his fingers.

Yuuki gazed down adoringly at Kaname – covered in blood yet still holding himself back from even closing his mouth; allowing her to see him painted red like rest of their twisted world.

It was right that her release was read and not white… Because the whole world was dyed red and 'white' (the color of death) did not belong to the pureblooded of their race.

_What is 'white'… What is… 'Snow'…?_

For a moment Kaname looked nearly as lost as she had felt that night… Looking to her for guidance and it made her feel… _strong_.

"Swallow, beloved." Yuuki whispered gently, leaning down to lick some of the blood from his face while he obeyed.

_This has some serious bukkake potential in the future… If only I could figure out how to clone myself… _Yuuki mused while she reached back and flipped the 'off' switch on his anal toy, ordering him turn around and bend over so she could retrieve it from his backside.

"Push out." She ordered lightly, watching his tight hole expand while he assisted her in the small way he could to make him open and ready to receive the still-erect member; so she could fulfill her earlier promise of taking him anally as well.

"Yuuki…" He breathed softly, hoping he wasn't speaking out of turn.

In response she petted the smooth rounded curve of his behind softly, "Yes?"

"I love you."

~*~


	4. Dirty

A/N: Last little chapter for Sagakure-san.

Warnings: BLOOD TENTACLES and more BLOOD-COMING GIRL!COCK/futanari… D/s to the extreme, Anal, consumption of blood, mindfuck.

"I love you."

The pureblood princess smiled softly, taking in the crouched form her husband, naked and bent over on all fours, with his ass end in the air; just ready for her taking.

Without yet responding, Yuuki insinuated herself between legs, her new member bumping enticingly against the cleft of Kaname's rear end. With a gentle movement Yuuki leaned over, grazing her fangs against his back and sliding up to purr softly into his ear like a cat, "I know."

He shuddered, and felt the sharp bite of even sharper nails (that he himself had manicured to pointed perfection) tear down his back, leaving deep gashes that healed all to quickly, but left enticing rivulets of blood tickling along his sides.

The soft warm tongue he felt lapping up the blood-trails made his back arch, and his thighs trembled under the slow caress of that hot, wet little muscle.

Further and further down Yuuki trailed her tongue, leaving some of the blood to contrast against Kaname's pale flesh… She was interested in something completely different from his blood, right now.

Kaname fought to remain totally still, fearing even a hitch in breathe would earn punishment, but it was oh-so-very-difficult when he felt the slither of Yuuki's wet tongue come into contact with, and slide down the crack of his ass. The cool air against the tight hole excited every nerve ending, and when he felt her lick him there… He couldn't contain the soft moan any longer, or the abrupt cry of pleasure, "Ah!"

Yuuki totally ignored his cries of pleasure, instead working up as much saliva as she could to wet his opening… She knew it would not nearly be enough lubrication, but she wanted it to _hurt_, just as much as she wanted it to pleasure.

What greater violation was there, for a man? What deeper form of submission could there be, then to willing to give themselves over to a woman this way? In what better way could she claim ownership and… _care_… of Kaname then to use him in such a manner?

She spread him wide, dug her sharp nails into his firm, pale cheeks, and moved up to grip her cock. Yuuki swirled the tip around, gathering the moisture that was there, and slowly but surely, she began to push inside of his ass.

Kaname grit his teeth, feeling the sharp sting of being stretched wide, the unfamiliar warmth and pulse of a phallus that was _not _a toy being shoved so deeply… He lowered his head, pressed his forehead to the ground and closed his eyes, breathing hard with every centimeter she gained inside him. "Itai," He gasped quietly, more to himself than to Yuuki.

But she heard it.

She heard his words and rewarded him for them by gripping the back of his hair tight between her long, lean fingers and _tugging_, forcing Kaname to bow his back and shove his ass a little higher.

"Are you… _complaining_?" Yuuki asked with false-charm, a wicked smile twisted on her beautiful lips, making her look very much the cruel mistress Kaname so craved… Unfortunately the sight was lost on him, as he dared not glance over his shoulder to answer her.

"No!" He quickly answered in a pained voice.

"No…_what_?" She snapped, shoving herself deeper and fighting off her own groan as she was swallowed whole by that tight, hot ass of his.

"No, _mistress_." He corrected himself, an errant fang biting his lip when the pain of her forcing deeper within him made Kaname want to buck… But he didn't. He held on, for her and for… _himself_.

"Didn't think so, _niisan_." She tormented, knowing full well how much the title gulled him, especially as it reminded him that it wasn't even all that fitting, if she meant it to be familial.

Suddenly, with no warning Yuuki let go of his hair, and the quick release made him fall flat on his face again. A warm hand smoothed up his back and a hot, thick cock made its way deeper and deeper until it could go no further, reach no deeper, and violate him no more.

Yuuki was awash with power… This was so much more than simply using a toy to penetrate him. It was _intimate_, it was _meaningful_ and by the gods, it was _good_.

He was constricting around her with such force, she knew it would be difficult to even move as she wanted; he was strangling that throbbing heat between her legs with exquisite friction, making her toes curl and her teeth worry her lower lip while she fought for control.

Her nails raked down his back once more, and he tightened around her further in reflexive action to the sharp pain.

"Kaname…" She called his name, only his name for moments like this, when their hearts beat in time as one.

"Yuuki," he responded, his brows knit and sweat drops rolling off his temple and down his face.

With a growl, Yuuki pulled back, and raised up as high as she could to angle downward, wanting to feel his tight channel shudder around her when she pushed back again.

"Move with me!" She commanded, "_assist in your own destruction…"_ she thought.

"Yes!" His whispered answer was followed by a curl of his hips and his weight rocking back on his knees, while she moved forward.

She wanted to embrace him… Curl around him as he did her, but she was too small, to short, against his long, lean frame… But, an idea came to her. A _wicked_ idea.

Shiki-san could do it, and he was a cousin, so could she…?

Yuuki pricked all ten of her fingertips, and watched the blood flow, before she concentrated the way she had to make the penis, and formed what amounted to thin tentacles extending from her fingertips.

They slithered and trailed all over Kaname's body, reaching down to encircle his own hard cock, and up to tickle their tips at his nipples, and one even wrapped around his neck.

His body was covered in thin blood tentacles, and they were probing him everywhere at once, heightening the stimulation and sending him into erotic overdrive. "Kuso." He cursed under his breath, feeling the tentacle wrap more firmly around his neck, working to _nearly_ but not quite cut off his oxygen supply.

Kaname's head swam from lack of oxygen, and his hips began to move of their own accord as the tentacle around his member began to twist and writhe up and down and over his cock, squeezing and pulsing.

The scent of blood was _everywhere _and the beast within him _roared_ to be let free… But he stomped it down and chained it, just as he sometimes wished he could chain his beautiful dark-haired butterfly… Pin her wings to a board and keep her as his own little treasure, for only him to admire… But to keep the butterfly, you also had to kill it, and he could not lose her again… especially to a monster such as _himself_.

Now that Yuuki could wrap blood tentacles around his hips, she could guide him on her own, in just the rhythm she wanted, and so… she did. The dark-haired beauty found a pleasing rhythm, and began to pump into her husband in earnest, taking as much pleasure as she could from his body, and noting how he shook beneath her like a leaf.

Her climax was building rapidly, and she knew she couldn't hold out against the pull of his body rubbing against her member for long... The beat of her hips against his ass echoed in the dark basement of horrors, as she claimed and dominated him again and again with each and every plunge.

He was fluttering around her, and she knew, he too must be _close_.

"Don't you dare come yet," She warned, and Kaname fought with everything he had to obey her… The tentacles, the way his head was dizzy and he felt light and warm and his constriction on both his throat and his cock was not making it… _easy._

Yuuki drove herself harder into and out of him, scratching and clawing his back and ass and wishing she could bend forward to bite into that pale ass of his… But she was going to erupt…

When the moment came, she pitched deeply, shoving hard and sending hot, sticky _blood_, deep into Kaname… And she felt his aura become riled at the smell of it.

"Come… _now_." She ordered, and with a grateful groan she felt him shudder around her, giving _her _shivers around her hyper-sensitive post-orgasm pseudo-cock.

When she pulled her wilting member from between his cheeks, the blood droplets dripping to the cold stone floor gave her yet another wicked idea. She retracted the tentacles, so he could move on his own.

She got up off her knees, and came around to his head, using her toes, she tipped his chin up to look at her. "Sit-up, Kaname… On your knees."

He moved to seiza position, and Yuuki ordered him to spread his legs further apart, and then… "Spread your ass cheeks!" She commanded.

A completely humiliated Kaname, already sitting in his own come, reached back behind him and spread his own pale hindquarters, wincing and coloring red when he felt the blood from her _nakadashi_ trickle from his asshole.

Yuuki laughed menacingly, "Push it all out, Kaname… Every drop…" She pet his face, marveling once again at how incredibly beautiful he was when he showed signs of shame… lowered eyes and red cheeks. "Good boy, now…" Yuuki leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Turn around… and _lick it up_."

Kaname's eyes snapped open, and he felt himself inhale sharply, she was going to make him…?

_Oh god, yes…_

Kaname turned, and looked down at the puddle of blood on the ground… The blood that had been in his ass only a moment previous… _But it was __**her **__blood, none-the-less_.

He watched her move back around, and seat herself back in the 'service chair', ready to enjoy the show.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised his eyes, but lowered his head and opened his mouth. Kaname tongue poked out, and he took a tentative lick of the blood-covered floor.

Yuuki nodded her approval, and so, Kaname continued licking the blood off the floor slowly, savoring the blood, the humiliation, the way he was forced to submit to even her most devious desires… He lowered his eyes to the floor in front of him, trying to see how far he was from being finished with his 'meal'.

He wasn't watching… wasn't paying attention…

Suddenly a foot hit the back of his head and _pressed_, and his face was smashed into the remains of the bloody puddle… and he heard… _laughing_ from Yuuki.

As soon as she removed her foot, he looked up at her, hopelessly devoted all the same.

"Oh, but you are _dirty_, aren't you?" She teased, admiring her handiwork, smeared all over his face.

"Yes, Mistress…" He nodded and bowed.

"Happy Anniversary, my love…" She teased, settling back in the chair from earlier.

_But now, it is my fault… You are 'dirty' too…_

The never ending cycle… He needed her harsh treatment, but in getting what he wanted from her, in making her treat him cruelly… He was feeding the darkness in her as well.

He truly had taken her with him, to very darkest depths…

_He truly was a monster._

"Hurt me more, Yuuki." He pleaded, and he _knew_… He _knew_ without a doubt, not only would she hurt him, she would _enjoy it_.

_I am truly sorry, Yuuki… To drag you back to this tainted world of blood… These cruel fangs; they may just yet devour you from the inside out._


End file.
